


Vetitum Amor

by flying_frappe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, no one dies I promise that, vampire!Kotori, werewolf!Umi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_frappe/pseuds/flying_frappe
Summary: Minami Kotori is a vampire that has lived for several hundreds of years, aimlessly wandering without a purpose in her life. The only thing that gives her hope and happiness is her devotion to maintaining an orphanage for abandoned children. But everything in her life goes downhill when the villagers discover she's a vampire and take away everything that's made her human.Despite all odds against her, she's rescued by a mysterious cobalt-haired woman who not only saves her, but also gives her a reason to live.





	Vetitum Amor

**Author's Note:**

> I still have writer's block for both my multi chap-fics so I'll just post this quick short story, whoops.

Since childhood, Kotori always hated rain.

 

It wasn’t the type of hate a child would have because they couldn’t play outside, or because of the cold weather that always seemed to come with it.

 

It was the kind of hatred a child develops after losing too many things in the same circumstance. First, it was her father, then it was her mother, and now… it was her.

 

Kotori sprinted through the forest, hoping to lose the humans that were after her. The rain impaired her ability to move and see well in the dark. She was gifted with night vision ever since she was born, but it didn’t help her now.

 

She held back a scream when a heavy blade stabbed into her shoulder. The unbalanced weight threw her off and she fell to the ground, scraping her knees. The pendant her parents gave her fell from her neck, she scrambled to find it and wrapped the necklace around her fist before getting up.

 

Kotori kept running despite the pain and heavy weight tearing her flesh. Her blood mingled with the rain, leaving tracks of her presence in patches of red against the green grass.

 

Another hit, it was a large machete to her back.

 

Kotori managed to stop herself from falling again, but she was beginning to cough up her own blood.

 

She didn’t dare look behind her. She was sure the mob of humans were gaining on her. There was no stopping them if they were able to catch up to her.

 

All she wanted was to take care of the sickly orphans in the village, but somehow, one of the adults found out about her being a vampire. They sabotaged her as she made her way to the temples to pray for their wellbeing, and she had been running ever since.

 

She knew full well she could murder them all, there was no higher power that could stop her.

 

But how would that make her any better than them?

 

Kotori wanted to make sure those kids had a future, so she tried to bring them with her to her home. But the villagers deemed it as an evil act.

 

The last hit was to her leg, she felt her bone pierced by a fisherman’s harpoon.

 

Her face and whole body plummeted to the ground harshly. It was nearly daybreak, they sky’s hue was starting to become lighter and the sun was peaking through the mountains above her. The light allowed her to see several villagers shadows in the distance, they were coming closer to her.

 

She had no willpower left to stop them.

 

As the crowd came closer, several of them had weapons drawn out and ready to strike. Others also brought crosses to protect themselves.

 

Ah, and one brought a large stake to end her life.

 

Kotori pushed herself to the nearest tree to support her body. She coughed violently, too much blood was seeping out of her. She closed her eyes, hoping it would ease her feelings of fear and anxiety.

 

Several of them cursed and shunned her. The one who held the stake said some incoherent prayer Kotori couldn’t pick up on. She felt her gut wrench inside of her when she heard the man’s voice, she recognized his voice was of the priest who gave her the orphan children to take care of. She dared not open her eyes.

 

The man raised the stake with a loud shout, Kotori clenched her fist and shivered.

 

Kotori heard a loud howl that echoed through the forest in that very moment. She opens her eyes, alarmed by the sound. But it was a mistake.

 

The priest jammed the large stake in her chest. She screamed and curled her fingers into the soil.

 

It was painful, but the priest had missed her heart. The priest looked her in the eyes, and whispered. “I’ve asked for a lycanthrope to shelter you, run far from here before the hunters come to the village. Please be safe.”

 

Another howl came, Kotori could tell it was closer to the area now. The humans panicked and rushed to get away from the scene.

 

As the humans left, a lone wolf with cobalt fur emerged from the shadows. The wolf’s eyes had a golden glow that left Kotori mesmerized. When the wolf walked a few feet closer to her, she became aware and intimidated by the wolf’s immense size.

 

The wolf circled around her body and observed her, as if it were waiting for its next meal to die before eating it.

 

But before Kotori could speak, the wolf growled and grinded it’s teeth. She suddenly hears several bones cracking within the wolf, transforming into its human form. She had to force herself to shut her eyes, for the scene in front of her was too horrid for her to comprehend. Only when she hear a female voice, Kotori finally open her eyes.

 

Ah, and she was naked.

 

She hates the fact that she’s more concerned about the girl (who looked absolutely beautiful) than all the other wounds that had pierced her own body. Of course, Kotori shouldn’t be flustered from seeing another woman’s form, especially not in a condition like this. But she couldn’t help herself. She looks away and tries her best not to shout in panic from this awkward situation.

 

“What do you wish for?”

 

It takes her a couple of seconds to process the woman’s question, but she hears her mind’s voice as clear as day.

 

_I wish… To save the children at the orphanage._

 

Kotori struggles to vocalize the thoughts she has. Before she could even utter a word, she begins to have another fit of coughs. Her throat was swelling up, she was sure one of her lungs had been penetrated with the stake. She rubs her face to wipe the raindrops and opens her eyes to see the lycanthrope staring back at her with golden eyes.

 

The woman cautiously came closer to Kotori and took out the weapons from her feeble body. It makes her scream in pain, but it’s better than having it lodged in her for longer than it has to be. “Don’t answer right now, you need to rest.” Kotori wouldn’t dare protest by the way she looked down upon her.

 

The woman pulled her up on her back, and began to transform. It was then that Kotori fainted out of her exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

Kotori opens her eyes to bright sunlight peeking out of a window’s curtains. She instantly remembers everything that happened to her, a flood of nausea hits her stomach. Attempting to calm herself down, she looks for the pendant she was holding and finds it back on her neck, seemingly fixed compared to the broken state it was in. She squeezes it tight and takes a couple of breaths before she finally relaxes.

 

Kotori groans and feels a searing pain strike her left shoulder when she lifts herself up from the bed. Trying her best not to mind that and every other ache in her body, she gathers as much strength as she can to walk around the room. Her legs felt a little numb at first, but recovers quickly. The room itself was filled with many different types of plants, but she recognizes that most of them were herbs and several rare medicinal mushrooms. Judging from all the leaves and pasty feeling of ointment on her body, she was lucky to be under the care of an such an advanced healer.

 

 _Searching for the nearest door was the first step to any escape plan._ Kotori corrects herself then. _Well, any escape plan that involved a person being trapped in a room anyways._

 

It wasn’t a very difficult task, she found the door after following foot tracks that carried a combination of mud and grass. The door was locked, but she soon found a solution to her problem. She was getting ready to use her reserved strength to break the lock before a voice behind her spoke.

 

“Aren’t you a little too lively for someone who was near death several days ago?”

 

Kotori flinches and turns her head to the source of the voice, it sounded different from the woman she’d previously met. Violet eyes stared back into her amber ones, she was visibly twirling her scarlet hair and looked incredibly irritated by the whole situation.

 

Clearing her throat a little, she speaks. “Well, now that you’re up, you should come back with me to the recovery room. I need you to answer a couple of questions for me before I hand you over to Sonoda.”

 

Kotori glances between her and the door, the woman in front of her clicks her tongue. “I wouldn’t think about doing that if I were you.” She continues without leaving Kotori any time to protest. “You took a lot of damage. I don’t know the specifics or how you ended up getting wounded so badly. But if Sonoda wasn’t able to save you that time, even a vampire like you would’ve been dead.”

 

“Sonoda… Is that her name?”

 

The woman nods her head.

 

“What’s yours?”

 

“Nishikino. You don’t need to know my first name. I intend on keeping formalities with all my patients.”

 

“Alright then, Nishikino. I’ll follow what you say.”

 

“Good.”

* * *

 

Nishikino makes her stay brief, she asks only a handful of questions and changes Kotori's bandages before she leaves. Most of them were direct, which asked about her health history and the context behind how she received her injuries. Kotori attempts to get more information out of the doctor, but it failed each time. Her responses were a mix of grumpy and sarcastic, Kotori doesn’t understand how any of her other patients could ever feel relaxed with the doctor.

 

A few minutes after, she hears and feels her stomach grumbling. But due to her lack of energy, she gives in to a little bit of sleep instead.

 

* * *

 

The second time Kotori wakes up is from the sound of thud. She opens her eyes almost instantly, rubbing her eyes to clear the drowsiness from them. She sees someone carrying several potions next to a drawer in the room, it takes a while for Kotori’s vision to see them clearly.

 

“Did I wake you? I apologize.”

 

It was the woman that saved her, the woman that Nishikino called “Sonoda”. Thankfully, she had properly clothed herself unlike their last encounter. But her gallant complexion still left Kotori blushing for reasons unknown to her.

 

“It’s alright. I’ve slept long enough, Sonoda.”

 

The woman blinks at that, and raises her eyebrow at Kotori. “How do you know that’s my last name?”

 

Kotori gulps. “I- um- the doctor, Nishikino said so.”

 

Sonoda hums, she starts to arrange the potions carefully without looking at Kotori. “I see. I understand that you don’t know me well yet, but I prefer to be called by my first name rather than my last.”

 

“Then why did Nishikino do it?”

 

“That girl will always stick to her word on using last name, she’s a bit stubborn, in a sense. She’s the only exception though.” She turns towards Kotori then and gives a faint smile that Kotori would’ve missed if she wasn’t looking at the woman so intently. “My first name is Umi.”

 

Umi’s smile makes Kotori have the urge to return it as well. “Oh,  I see. My name is Kotori, Minami Kotori.” She tries her best to smile back, despite her fatigue.

 

Kotori swears she saw Umi’s cheeks heat up, but she couldn’t quite make it out in the dim sunset’s gleam, which barely brightened the room. She would’ve loved to see it in broad daylight, but she was sure she’d be embarrassed to have Umi see her blush as well. Chirping cicadas filled in for the quietness the two shared.

 

Then, a loud grumble comes from her stomach, almost as if forcing them to break the silence.

 

“Are… you hungry?”

 

Chuckling nervously, Kotori waves her hand dismissively. “Oh, I’m not really that hungry.”

 

“But you haven’t eaten a while. Is there something I can get you?”

 

Kotori purses her lips, she’d usually feed on animals. But since she was at such a weakened state, she needed a source with more nutrients. Should she even ask for any humans? It’s unlikely they’d have a supply of fresh corpses, and she’d abstained from the feeding on any live humans too. She’ll just have to pick the latter.

 

“I’ll take whatever has blood, it doesn’t have to be human. If you have any animals, I can drink from them.”

 

“Are you sure? We can hunt some if it’s prefer-”

 

“No, no. I dislike feeding from any humans unless it’s a necessity.”

 

Umi widens her eyes a little. Her surprised expression only lasts a brief moment, before she forms a serious expression once again. “That’s… peculiar. You’re the first vampire I’ve encountered who’s said such a thing. So if you drink human instead of animal blood, what are the differences?”

 

“Enhancement of powers, healing, and becoming healthier in general.”

 

“I see.” Umi rubs her forehead with her thumb and index finger, with an expression full of deep thinking.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Well, our food supply requires preservation since most of us prefer to travel. I’m sure the supplies we have now already dried out any blood from the prey we hunt. Really, if I had known earlier I could’ve saved you a bucket.”

 

“Oh, well, that’s alright. Vampires can last a week without feeding on blood. I’m sure you’ll be able to gather enough, or I can do so myself.”

 

Umi grimaces. “Kotori, do you know how long you’ve been out?”

 

“Not really, it didn’t feel like it was much time. Was it?”

 

“It was nearly six days.”

 

Kotori winces at herself, she was shocked by this information. Vampires don’t take that long to recover for anything, she’d expect it to be a maximum of three days tops. Then again, that was for the vampires that fed on human blood on a regular basis.

 

“I can go out right now and-”

 

Umi cut her off before she could finish. “That would be a bad idea, you’re still injured in many places. You’ll just get yourself in a worse condition, or even get killed.” Kotori knew she had a point there.

 

“Can’t you do it?”

 

“I’m sorry, but it’s not possible. We’re still close to the village that had the hunters that came looking for you, and they have enough silver and men to take me down. That’s what I meant by you injuring yourself more by hunting.”

 

“Then… there’s nothing we can do about it, is there?”

 

Umi furrows her brows. “There may be one solution as of now.”

 

“What would that be?”

 

“Have you ever heard of a vampire feeding on… a lycanthrope’s blood?”

 

Kotori was at a loss for words. Thousands of questions gradually arose from her mind, all of which doubted it would actually _be_ possible. Never in her whole life had she heard of such a thing, it was impossible!

 

Some voice in the back of her mind told her she could die anytime now. So really, what other option would she have?

 

Kotori shakes her head. “Nope, but it’s worth a try.”

 

Umi takes a seat right next to her, which makes Kotori feel a cold chill run down her spine from how close she was. “You’re going to offer me your blood?”

 

Umi nods, no hint of hesitation showed on her complexion. Her eyes showed great respect and sincerity for Kotori. “You may not know it, but you’ve saved my life. All I shall do now is return the favor.”

 

Before Kotori could ask for answers, Umi parts the long hair that covered the side of her neck, exposing the bare skin to her. Umi grasps the back of her head gently and guides Kotori’s mouth to her neck. She can practically smell the younger girl’s intoxicating scent, but bites her lip to resist the temptation of sinking her fangs into flesh.

 

“I can’t do this. It’s not right.”

 

Umi pulls her closer, hoping to convince her otherwise. To anyone else, it would’ve looked as if Umi was giving her an embrace rather than making Kotori feed on her. “You have to do this in order to live. Don’t worry, I will be fine.”

 

Kotori wasn’t given a chance to interrupt. Instead, Umi closes the distance between them and cups her cheek, making Kotori’s lips accidentally kiss Umi’s neck.

 

It was from that light touch that Kotori’s vampire instincts instantly, adrenaline kicking in her system. It takes every ounce her her energy to resist sucking too much blood from Umi. Kotori’s weight makes the two fall on the bed, but Umi didn’t make any signs of protest and just waited until she had drank enough.

 

Kotori pulls away a few minutes afterward, mindful of not drawing too much blood that would cause the lycanthrope to become ill. She wipes the blood from her mouth and stray blood from her fingers, sighing in guilty satisfaction. Noticing the blood still flowing from Umi’s neck, she gets up and wipes it with a clean cloth Nishikino left in the room.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to drink so much.”

 

Umi gets up, allowing Kotori to place pressure on the wound. “It’s of no concern to me. You hadn’t eaten anything in days, after all. Was it to your liking?”

 

Kotori makes a sheepish smile. “Yes, definitely better than anything I’ve had in awhile.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

* * *

 

After Kotori wraps bandages around her neck, the two clean up the blood stains on the bed sheets. By the time they finishing cleaning the sun had already set, leaving them with the use of candles and fire pots. She thanks Umi for donating blood to her, and will hope she could pay her back for saving her life twice. Umi humbly accepts Kotori’s gratitude, but dismisses any payment Kotori tries to offer her.

 

Before Kotori knew it, Umi was already a foot away from leaving the room. She carries the discarded blood soaked cloths, being careful to ensure none of the blood drips down to the floor.

 

“I could never thank you enough for everything Umi, I’m truly indebted to you. If there’s any way I can give you my thanks, just name it.”

 

“As I said before, I have no need for any gifts, but I do appreciate your kindness. Just make sure you’ll rest well enough so you’ll regain your strength tomorrow.”

 

Kotori hums. “Alright then. Goodnight, Umi.”

 

“Sleep well, Kotori.”

 

When Umi shuts the door, Kotori develops a craving for blood that she hasn’t had hundreds of years. It seems like lycanthrope blood is delicious, after all.


End file.
